Issues with Conversing
by twilightaddict13
Summary: Bella and Edward are just spending the day together with rather interesting conversations. dont know why i put rated T, i just did
1. Squishy Balls!

**Chapter 1: Squishy Balls**

"Come on, Edward. Just try it!"

"No, Bella. I told you this before. You know I can't eat. Well, I can, I just don't."

We've been arguing like this for ten minutes. Edward refused to try this. I don't know why. They were awesome!

"I know they look gross, but just put it in your mouth, chew it, and spit it out. Simple. I know you can do that." He rolled his eyes.

"That's not the point! I don't know how you can put that in your mouth! It's brown…and-and lumpy! You even squished it with your fingers, Bella!"

"You know, for a vampire, you are super whiny!"

I took the lid off my cup. My fingers got slightly wet from the contact. The first ball slipped out of my fingers, so I grabbed another one.

I put it up to Edward's mouth and he scowled.

"I'm not doing it." Wow, and he's how old? I raised an eyebrow at him. Finally he, reluctantly, opened his mouth, all the while glaring. His jaw slowly moved up and down twice. His face had disgust written all over it. He spat out it rather dramatically.

"IT WAS SQUISHY!!" He yelled. A few people turned to us with incredulous looks. I just laughed.

"Oh, get over it! They aren't that bad." I said, through my gasps for air. The look on Edward's face told me he'd never forget this little experience. It started a whole new round of laughter.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the car. As he buckled me in, I realized something. Edward slid into the driver seat and started the car.

"Edward, wait!" I yelled. The car slammed into a stop.

"What is it, now?" He almost sounded a little scared. Another giggle fit.

"I have to pee." I got out of the car and ran back into the Thai restaurant, laughing the whole way.

**Edward POV**

She ran out and stumbled towards the bathroom. I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes.

"Damn tapioca balls."

**Ok, for those of you that don't know, Tapioca balls are little brown squishy balls that they put in a lot of Asian drinks. Like if you've ever heard of bubble tea (a smoothie type thing), you can get them at the bottom of the drink. Or sometimes at the bottom of Thai tea. At first I thought they were disgusting, but suddenly like them now. SO anyway, hope you liked it. Yes, there will be more chapters. **


	2. Anyone Up For Scuba Diving?

**Again, sorry it took so long for updates of any kind. I've been uber busy. I swear I haven't forgotten about you all!! I love you guys to death!! It's my priority to please you!! I must ask that you be patient, my dears. I give my apologies. Sorry this is so short, too. But if I altered it in the slightest, it would have lost its affect.**

**Chapter 2: Anyone Up For Scuba Diving?**

**EDWARD POV**

I waited for Bella by the car. When she walked back out of the mall, her face was one of disappointment. I found it amazing that she could go from laughing so hard she about wet herself, to utterly frustrated.

"Is something wrong, love?"

"That sucks…the toilet paper wasn't perforated." She got into the car without another word. Well at least now I know how she prefers her toilet paper. Oh, wow. That sentence should just never be said.

I started the car and headed towards the highway.

"What would you like to do now, love? We've got the whole afternoon." I intertwined my fingers with hers and softly kissed her hand. She smiled.

"I don't know. Let's just drive to Seattle or something. I kind of want to avoid Alice right now…she's a little irked that I missed her annual shoe-shopping-spree." She shuddered.

"I suppose she is." I laughed.

A few moments passed in silence. Not that it was uncomfortable, but I enjoyed hearing her voice.

"So what would you like to talk about?" She thought about it for a minute.  
"Ok, I know! Since you know everything about me, why not tell me about you."

"Bella, you already know everything about me. You know me better than anyone else!"

"No, I mean as a kid and stuff. I mean, I know you don't really remember it, but still. You've got to know some things. Like…like, oh, I got it! What's something you wanted to do as a kid?"

Good question. I had no clue. Then I thought of where I lived as a boy. I think I remember asking my mom if we could go see the mountains. If I remember correctly, Chicago was fairly snowy and I had fun in the snow.

"Ski. I think I used to want to go skiing." The snowy hills, the speed, the wind in my face. Much like running. In fact, I might want to go skiing right now.

"Why would you possibly want to go skiing?" She asked. By the sound of it, this was not something we had in common.

"Why not? It would be fun!"

"Fun? You think that strapping pieces of a tree to your two feet while you hurl yourself down a snowy cliff sounds like fun?" So she sees my point!

"Well, yeah. I'll take you with me." In reality, I probably wouldn't.

"And what kind of sick, sadistic person are you to want to throw me down a mountain with pieces of wood tied to my feet? Not only would I kill myself, but I would most likely take out at least five other unsuspecting people with me!"

Hmm, maybe she was right. I've heard skiing is a little more challenging than snowboarding. Though I don't see how. That's it. Snowboarding! Let's see how this one goes.

"Ok, then I'll take you snowboarding…"

"ARE YOU NUTS!?"

Whoa! Maybe not.

"As if it weren't bad enough," she continued, "that you wanted to push me down a slope while standing on top of two sticks, but now you want to send me down the cliff with both feet tied to a board? Leaving me with absolutely no chance of moving!? Are you trying to kill me?"  
"Oh come on, Bella. It's not that bad. Plus I wouldn't let that happen."

"Not that bad? How about we just keep me on flat, solid ground in my own shoes."

As '_beautiful'_ as the rant was, I really did want to take her somewhere. I think it would be safer, for me, to let _her_ make the suggestions.

"Well, then is there anything else you would like to do?"

"Yeah, I want to go skydiving." What?!

"So you won't ski down a mountain, but you'll jump out of a plane at 30,000 feet in the air? Explain how that makes sense."

I might as well have fun with this. After all, it's not like I'd EVER actually take her skydiving. However, I did want to hear this reasoning of hers. Bella has a rather…interesting set of mind.

**(Haha, what's funny is this is an ACTUAL conversation—minus the twilight references. It was between my brother and his date. And my brother is quite the klutz as well, so I couldn't resist making it a fanfic. He's Bella and his date is Edward)**

"Simple. If you jump out of an airplane, you're falling straight through the air with nothing to stop you. Nothing can hit you. If you're tumbling down a mountain--and I assure you, I would be tumbling-- you risk the chance of, not only crashing into another skier, but also crashing into a tree, or, with my luck, multiple trees and perhaps a rock or two. At least if you're in the air, the only thing you'll be doing is falling. I mean, what's the worst that can happen?"

My dear sweet Bella. You continue to fascinate me. I thought about it for a minute.

BELLA POV

"Alright, your parachute doesn't open. What happens then?" He asked.

"Oh, that's easy: You're fucked." Oops. That wasn't supposed to come out!!

Apparently he noticed too, but just smirked, "And that's better than crashing into a tree?"

"Yes, it is."

"How so?" Edward was smart. Of course he is. So how could he not understand this?

"Well, just think about it. If your parachute doesn't open, you're dead upon impact. That's all. No pain, nothing. However, if you hit a tree, your risk snapping your spine, which will undoubtedly leave you in a wheelchair, or you risk hitting your head, thus becoming a vegetable for the rest of your life, forever at the mercy of others. At least if you're jumping out of a plane, you know for a fact that you're dead."

"What happens if, after you jump out of the plane, you hit a tree before you hit the ground?"

"Then you hit the tree and continue falling the remaining six feet. Either way, you're pretty much guaranteed a quick and painless death."  
"But wouldn't it hurt crashing into the tree?" I could tell he was a little confused. I'll try to make it clearer.

"I doubt it. I'm pretty sure the adrenaline rush would prevent the majority of the immediate pain. And even if you did feel it, you would only have to endure the pain for another half second. Then you hit the ground and you're dead anyway."

He looked at me skeptically.

"I see. Well, is there anything else you want to do?" He asked with a sarcastic tone. Oh well. I won't let it bother me. I'm in a good mood today. After all, I did get to hear Edward say 'those balls are squishy.' Not the exact words, but it was good enough for me. I giggled internally.

"Yes, I also want to scuba dive."

EDWARD POV

Yes! Ok, progress. This could actually turn out well! Better take it slowly just in case.

"Perfect. Then…I'll take you scuba diving…?" I asked a little hesitantly. Her eyes widened and she turned in her seat to face me.

Well, damn.

"Are you kidding!? Do you honestly think I would go scuba diving with you? You were just talking about how you wanted to tie me to a board and throw me down a mountain!"

**And don't forget to go to my profile and vote on which book idea sounds better!! Reviews much appreciated!**

**THANK YOU: briiitx xhc, bellaXXtheXXklutz, Chelsey, kahleluv, Lamiai Vampire Princess, Bellacullen12, DelilahTCullen, devilstwin6969, FireCats20, EdwardAndKrissMarieSwanCullen, .smile-big.xx, roseandbubbles, and last but not least ginafan. Y'all are awesome! (yes I said y'all. get over it)**


End file.
